This invention relates to suspension struts and, more particularly, to frictionally damped suspension struts. While two presently preferred embodiments of the invention are disclosed herein for application to suspension struts such as those used as front and/or rear suspensions of light weight passenger vehicles, the invention is not limited to such applications and may be used with other types of suspensions and vehicles and in other applications.